


Joy Incarnate

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream has a new creation to protect, and Dirge wants to know why he does</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy Incarnate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkDanc3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDanc3r/gifts).



It was Dirge who asked Starscream at last how he could even think of keeping the Emberling, with all that Crystal represented in the way of reminders. The aerial commander looked at the other jetformer quite evenly without speaking for a long moment, and even Soundwave stayed quiet in shock.

"Because, when I look at him, I remember what we once were, before war was the only thing we knew," Starscream said softly. "I look at him, and I see a new reason to fight harder, and win. He is the good of our future, no matter what his past."


End file.
